The Red Rose
by xWhiteRoseLove
Summary: This features two OC's: Cassidy McKnight and James. Some characters from the actual game are mentioned and/or have dialogue in the story. I don't own GTA V nor it's contents


(Authors note: I don't own Grand Theft Auto Five and this is just a story I wrote)

She awoke to the sound of a train horn, "Shut the 'ell up ye bastards, be to early in da morn' for this shite" she said as she covered her ears with a pillow to try and fall back asleep. Five minutes later, her alarm went off as she was about to fall to sleep and startled her so much she reached for her custom made 9mm Beretta she slept with under her pillow. This was her most prized possession, and for good reason. She called it "Rose", this gun has an integrated laser sight and a custom paint job with roses on a black background. Finally, a hand-made suppressor that she'd permanently integrated into the gun.

"Damn trains, 'nother reason to miss home", she barked. Her phone went off with a buzz, she had received a text message from her an anonymous client who'd ordered a shipment of a dozen AK-47's and enough ammo for days. The text read "Cassidie where the HELL are my guns?! I know you're near Los Santos, so get those guns over to where we agreed or GOD DAMMIT YOU'LL BE DOG FOOD, YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! -J."

"Well James ain't cha still a charmin' bastard?" Cassidy said with a smirk on her face.

Cassidy McKnight was a gun runner from Ireland who fled to Los Santos after the cops found out where she'd planned to make a sale of AR-15 military grade rifles to one of her best clients - who turned out to be a deep undercover cop. He'd been part of a task force to find the infamous Cassidy McKnight aka The Red Rose. She started running guns when she was only 19 years old. Cassidy still remembers her first job like it was yesterday, she'd smuggled in some Beretta 9mm pistols for a mob boss. She started working outside Dublin, her old base was a run down farm with so much rusty old shit lying around she actually kept tetanus shots on hand just in case she cut herself in something the unknown, previous owners left behind.

She had a theory about who owned it, though. She thought it was left there by the cops so they could ambush anyone who moved in there and that it had surveillance on it right since before she moved in. That or she was just paranoid - not that it mattered anymore. There weren't any more guns there, she had them flown out to her new base: an abandoned house in Sandy Shores the desert of Los Santos. She'd heard rumors of some guy by the name of Trevor Phillips, a psychopath who had done unspeakable acts to a teddy bear he strapped into his car.

She also heard he was an arms smuggler and also worked with some guy who went by the name chief who was also a meth cook, she'd thought about working with him until she learned he was the man who slaughtered the O'Neill brothers and torched their home along with their meth lab. "Better get down to the drop point so James'll calm down." Cassidy says as she packs up the AK-47's. She drives off to the drop point to meet up with James, a smooth operator and clinically diagnosed as a sociopath at the age of seven, when he killed his drunk father in his sleep and admitted to enjoying every moment of watching his father's blood drip down to his pile of liquor bottles that laid next to his bed. Cassidy parked her car adjacent to Jame's and got out.

"Nice to see your smilen' face again James, you miss me?" she says with a smirk. "I'm amazed you're even alive after that raid at your old base, your luck will run out someday Cassidy." James says with that usual poker-faced look, the kind of look that sends chills down your spine because you don't know whether or not he wants to fuck you, kill you, or both in that order. "You know how much you bore me when you talk like that, James." Cassidy says as she unloads the guns.

James then orders his men to check the boxes filled with guns. "Guns are all here, so is the ammo." One of James' men says to his boss. "Alright Cassidy, here's your money, as we agreed." He says as he hands her all $300,000 in unmarked bills. "See ya round James." Cassidy exclaimed as she got into in her car and drove off. About a half and hour later, she arrived to the crappy little shack she had forced herself to called home.

It was literally built in the middle of nowhere, so far off the grid she was alone for a half a mile in every direction and she liked that way. She enjoyed the terrifying beauty of Sandy Shores. It was beautiful in nature, and was terrifying by the people that inhabited that nature. When Cassidy got home, she reheated last nights ramen and turned the channel to the news. "Breaking news, the CEO and founder of Lifeinvader, has just died when his head exploded at the reveal of a prototype.

Police are still investigating as to how the phone exploded and if it was on purpose. More on that later." The newscaster said. "Good riddance ya dick, never liked you anyway." Cassidy said to herself aloud as she went channel surfing.

Around two hours later, after boring herself senseless with mind numbing T.V., she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed Rose and went over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw the man she hoped to God she'd never have to meet, Trevor Phillips, the man who'd slaughtered the O'Neil brothers, fucked a teddy bear and is a full on psychopath was at her doorstep and she was petrified. "Cassidy McKnight, I just wanna talk to you, alright?" He says in an oddly calm voice. She opens the door and is now face to face with Trevor Phillips.

"Hi, my name's Trevor Phillips and I'm not here to kill you or anything like that. I just wanna let you know that Sandy Shores is my turf and that your welcome to do business here with whomever you like." He says in an eerily calm voice. "But if you do anything that fucks up my business ventures here, we're gonna have one hellva problem and I really hope it doesn't come to that." My heart is racing as I try to process his words. "Ya don't have to worry Mr. Phillips-" He stops me "Please, call me Trevor." I smile "Trevor, I won't fuck ya over." He smiles back. "I'm here because I've heard a lot about you and I'm impressed by your achievements and I wanted to meet you in person." My eyes widen with surprise. "I'm honored, Trevor." He looks at me and smiles. "It was nice meeting you Cassidy" He says as he walks to his truck. "Have a nice night." He says to me. "Same to you Trevor." I say as he leaves in his four-wheeler.

I close the door and my heart is racing. I feel like I'd just seen the white light at the end of the tunnel, only to realize that I was somehow still alive. After I close my front door, I stand there for a solid ten minutes while my brain tries to process just what the fuck had happened. After realizing that I had stunk from the blast of heat that came with living in Sandy Shores. I took a quick shower and change into some pajamas and put on _Fame or Shame_ re-runs for a couple hours.

Then, I put Rose under my pillow with the safety on and I go to sleep knowing that Trevor Phillips knew where I lived and that for now, I'm alive.


End file.
